ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Neelix
Incomplete Needs more information about his relationships with, Kes, Naomi Wildman, things he has done etc.. -- Q 12:00, 26 Mar 2005 (EST) PNA I added the PNA template because this article (and most of the other Voyager character articles) have a lot of information cluttered together. This info needs to be formatted better. --Galaxy001 00:19, 18 January 2006 (UTC) Background Information The only thing that could be added here would be how much the Neelix character was hated. What do you think? -- Warp One 19:55, 12 March 2006 (UTC) :Hate is such a strong word... he wasn't that bad :( (tyger 05:02, 7 May 2006 (UTC)) ::Hate really ins't a strong word - I agree with Warp One. Something should be said about the gross unpopularity of the character. I could cite human beings as references to prove the point, starting with myself. There is no character in Trek I like less than Neelix. Neelix is the Jar Jar of Trek. --Icesyckel 21:26, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::I removed "Barclay appeared on a few Voyager episodes as well. As part of the Pathfinder Project he became obsessed with Voyager to the point where he risked losing his job to try to make contact with Voyager," from the bground because it isn't about Neelix. That section of info would be better placed on Barclay's page if it isn't already. --Icesyckel 21:26, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::I disagree. I think that even though Neelix's character is not very strong, such as Janeway's, but the Tuvok-Neelix couple is very entertaining to the viewer. Any episode where I am getting bored, I can see Tuvok-Neelix going through their antics, and have a laugh. Neelix cheers my day up. Plus his crazy moments, like in , where he was compelled to mate with a Klingon. When Kes left Voyager, I didn't care much, but when Neelix left, I felt as if a part of Voyager had been destroyed. --Icarusmatrix 19:08, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I agree with the above. I don't believe Neelix was that bad. I may not have cared for him at the start of the show but by the end I found him to be quite a different character (it's actually quite surprising now that I'm going back and watching some of the earlier episodes, seeing how he talks to people and behaves). In any case, I don't really think that the information can be added without some citations to do with the show itself. If for example you could get quotes from the cast talking about the negative reaction to the character then that could be included. 13:36, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Although this discussion is extremely old- whether we hate him or not is irrelevant, as that is a personal opinion not appropriate for an encyclopedia.--31dot 14:35, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::58.110.182.64 is correct though, in that if there were some quotes from the actors, writers, or producers etc. about Neelix's popularity/unpopularity, that would be valid background info.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:35, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Mortal Coil Did anyone else get the impression from that Neelix would need doses of nanoprobes for the rest of his life? -- StAkAr Karnak 02:04, 1 September 2006 (UTC) Neelix's eye color I have been watching Voyager for the first time on SPIKE. I missed a few episodes, and all of the sudden, Neelix's eyes have changed from orange to dark brown - which is presumably the natural eye color of Ethan Phillips, the actor who played Neelix. This has been the case in more than one episode. I couldn't find any information on the when/why/how of this change on Neelix's page here on memory-alpha.org. Could someone please clear this up for me? Thank you very much. :Regarding the eye color change. My wife noticed the change sometime during season 2. It changed to the orange color. She says that it changed mid season. If someone is looking for specific information on the change try mid season 2. ::I've always assumed he got sick of wearing contact lenses. --- Jaz 01:00, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :::Does anybody know the exact episode of VOY or approx where the creators decided to change Neelix's eye color from fully black to black pupils and orange eye color? Before I start episode hunting lol. It dawned on me last night after going back and watching Caretaker over.... -- PrfctDrk 18:51, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::I believe it was episode season two, episode thirteen (Star Trek Voyager - 2x13 Prototype). ::::I first noticed it in 2x16, Meld. -Jack 12:17, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Dexa I reverted the edits of an anon who had changed the reference about Neelix telling Seven he was going to ask Dexa to marry him to an incorrect statement about Neelix telling Seven he wanted to return to Voyager because he missed the ship. I also separated the sections into their respective episodes. The marriage conversation w/Seven happened in "Endgame." - Bridge 02:50, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Hybrid I'm probably just missing it but why is Neelix listed in the Hybrid section? I can't see in the bio of Neelix where it states he is a hybrid. :As it states in his sidebar, he is 7/8 Talaxian, and 1/8 Mylean. This is from . – Cleanse 08:10, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks, I looked everywhere for that and just didn't see it on the sidebar. I guess there's no need to add that information to the main body.--Morder 17:56, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Year of Hell Missing info from . -- TrekFan Talk 15:25, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Family In Neelix is telling Kes about how his little brothers (plural) got killed in the cascade. But in he's got one brother and more sisters. Continuity error?--Julya 22:46, April 24, 2010 (UTC) : Two years later, that issue still persists in the article text. The writers never quite pinned down Neelix's exact family layout. Tuvok^Talk| 03:11, May 17, 2012 (UTC) In he says Alixia was his favourite sister, meaning he'd more than one, confirmed in and ; but those episodes mention no brothers at all, nor do any others besides . Therefore, the single "brothers" reference must stand alone. It’s still canon if you did but know it ;-)--Archer4real (talk) 12:13, December 29, 2012 (UTC)